A Blast From The Past
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Kanan and Ezra meet and end up fighting the mysterious masked Female Inquisitor. But after Kanan gets injured and Ezra has to fight her alone, her mask is knocked off, and Ezra recognizes her. Someone very important to his past. (Cover image belongs to lledra-fanstuffs)
1. Chapter 1

A Blast from the Past

Summary: Kanan and Ezra meet and end up fighting the mysterious masked Female Inquisitor. But after Kanan gets injured and Ezra has to fight her alone, her mask is knocked off, and Ezra recognizes her. Someone very important to his past. (Cover image belongs to lledra-fanstuffs)

Note: Get ready for the feels. I estimate about 66% of you guys will hate me by the end of this story.

ONE-SHOT!

Ezra's POV

Kanan and I walked into the abandoned warehouse. Vizago had called in his deal and told us to get some crates that were in here. Not to strange normally, but this time he said everyone else would have to stay on the _Ghost_. And the ship would also have to be several blocks away. I wasn't completely sure why, but I had a bad feeling about this place. But that may just be because we were on a planet heavily controlled by the Empire.

Anyways, Kanan and I quickly located the crates.

"Here we are." Kanan said.

"Good, let's get out of here. I don't like this place." I said.

"Yeah, I think your right, kid." Kanan agreed. "This place, it seems to have the dark side everywhere."

Wait, now Kanan was agreeing with me that this place was totally crazy. That defiantly means bad news. And this 'bad news' came two seconds later, with the sound of a lightsaber igniting.

We turned and looked and saw a figure. The figure appeared to be female and wore black armor that covered her from head to toe. She even wore a mask so we couldn't even tell who she was. She was wielding a double-bladed lightsaber that looked very similar to the one of the old Inquisitor that died on Tarkin's ship when we rescued Kanan.

"And there's the dark side." I said.

Kanan and I ignited our lightsabers and waited for the new Inquisitor to make the first move. She went after Kanan first, clearly seeing him as the bigger threat since he was older.

I tried to get a few jabs in as much as I can, but since she had a double blade she could block both of us at once. While she had Kanan in a saber lock she delivered a hard kick to his chest, knocking him back so he hit his head on a durasteel container, knocking him out.

I was on my own.

I thought back to my fight with the old Inquisitor on the ship, and tried to learn from my mistakes. I should probably avoid cat-walks, and be prepared in case she throws her lightsaber at me. I got off with a couple scars last time, but this time I may lose something, and I didn't want that to happen, no matter how cool cybernetic limbs looked.

The new female Inquisitor came at me twirling her lightsabers. I jumped back to avoid getting sliced in half. She swung and I blocked. I continued to block her swings and I managed to swing once or twice, but of course she blocked them, being much more skilled than me.

She swung particularly hard at my chest and I blocked it, and we ended up in a saber lock. As our lightsabers were locked, each of us pushing, trying to get better leverage, in the back of my mind I started to wonder. Why did she wear a mask? There was no sound of a respirator, so it wasn't to help her breath. She couldn't be trying to hide if she was ugly, considering how ugly the old Inquisitor was, and Tarkin is, the Empire obviously have no trouble displaying their ugly selves. So what was behind the mask.

I didn't have much more time to ponder this, as I had to jump onto a crate to avoid her slicing me when she got the upper hand in the lock. I should have seen what was coming next. She distracted me by spinning her saber, making me ready to block the spinning light beams of death, that I was not prepared for the strong kick to my stomach. She sent me flying onto the ground.

She was about to come down on me, and would have stabbed me right in the chest, but I managed to push her away with the Force. Her forward jumping momentum immediately switched and she flew backwards. I used this time to jump to my feet and prepare for her next attack.

The Inquisitor was on the ground, and she must have rolled with her fall because she was on her hands and knees. I noticed on the ground next to her was her mask. When she would stand up and face me I would find out what was under it.

And when she turned, I immediately wished I never knocked the mask off, that I never wished to see what was under it.

It wasn't that she was ugly, quite the opposite, she was beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've seen. She was a woman I knew a long time ago. She still had the same blue hair that was peeking out from under the helmet and the same lips that were always curved into a smile. But she wasn't smiling now, and her eyes were different. What were once blue eyes just like mine, where cold yellow.

"M-Mom?" was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

"I haven't been called that in a long time." my mom said.

"Mom, it's me. It's Ezra." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Ezra," my mom said. I nodded, but she wasn't finished. "Your mother died a long time ago."

"But, but your right here." I protested.

My mom reactivated her lightsaber that got turned off when I pushed her with the Force.

"Mom, what are you doing? You hate the Empire! Why would you join them?" I asked. I backed away as she came towards me.

"I am the Empire now." my mom said.

"But, but you were the light in the dark!" I cried. "The spark of the rebellion."

"Sparks are easily snuffed out." my mom replied.

"Mom I don't want to fight you!" I said. "Please, you, you don't have to do this."

"It is my mission to destroy the rebels." my mom said.

"You were a rebel once yourself!" I cried. "Please, Mom, it's not too late. You can deny the Empire, give up the Dark Side! Join us!" She was still coming towards me, with her lightsaber getting poised to strike. "Join me." I added.

"The only person joining you, will be your Master in the afterlife." my Mom said. "After I kill you."

She swung her lightsaber and I blocked.

I was having trouble focusing at the task at hand of blocking the deadly attacks my mom was throwing at me. My mind was in turmoil.

"You would kill your own son?" I asked as she swung at my head, which I ducked under.

She did not answer me. But swung again and I blocked, getting in yet another saber lock. I could tell I was going to lose this one unless I acted now. But I didn't want to hurt my mom.

Before I could decide on any tactic my mom was thrown into the nearby wall and held there by Kanan. He started to head towards her

When I finally found my voice, "Don't hurt her!"

Kanan turned around in shock. "Ezra, she's an Inquisitor. Practically a Sith. She was trying to kill us a second ago."

"I know, but," I said.

"But what Ezra?" Kanan said.

"She's my mom." I said. I could tell I was crying now and I hated it.

"I thought your parents were dead." Kanan said confused and shocked.

"I did too." I said. "Kanan I can't kill my own mom. Can't we just like, I don't know, knock her out, get the crates and get out of here?"

"We'll just run into her again." Kanan said.

"I know, but maybe next time, I could bring her back." I begged.

Kanan looked into my eyes and must have seen my desperation; he used the Force to knock my mom out. "We better hurry." He sliced my mom's lightsaber that was lying at our feet in half, at least that would stop her from chasing us for a bit.

Kanan and I grabbed the two crates and ran back to the _Ghost_.

After we took off Kanan and I went to the cockpit where Hera was.

"Run into any trouble?" Hera asked.

"We met a new Inquisitor." Kanan said.

"What are we dealing with this time?" Hera asked.

"My mom." I said. I was still trying to wrap my head around her being an Inquisitor. I didn't even know she could use the Force. But what shocked me was that Hera didn't seem to be shocked. "Why are you not shocked?" I asked.

Hera didn't respond.

"Hera?" Kanan asked, confused by this too.

"Remember when Tseebo was on board?" Hera asked. "On Empire day when you guys left for that asteroid with all those nasty creatures?"

"Kinda hard to forget." I said.

"He said he knew what happened to your parents." Hera said.

"Wait!" I said. "You knew my mom was an Inqusitor?"

Hera's silence was all the answer I needed.

"You knew! All this time you knew! And you never told me! Even after Travis you never told me!" I yelled.

"Ezra please," Hera begged, but I was far too angry.

"I trusted you Hera!" I yelled. I could tell I was making half the objects in the room float, but I didn't care. "I trusted you that you wouldn't keep anymore secrets from me after Fulcrum!"

"Ezra," Kanan tried to calm me down.

"But, but you kept this from me!" I yelled, but my shouts were turning to sobs as my anger turned into sadness.

"If I can't trust you, and I can't trust my mom, who can I trust?" I sobbed, and ran out of the room to my cabin before I did or said something I would regret, locking out Zeb who was about to walk in when I beat him to it.

I thought I lost my parents to the Empire, but it turns out I lost my mom to the dark side. I don't know how I would be able to fight her if we ever crossed paths again.

 **Please don't kill me. I hope you liked it minus all the feels but this is what the hiatus is doing to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, since I got a few request to finish it/ add more, here we go.**

Chapter 2: Apologizes

Hera POV:

It had been a couple of hours since Ezra ran out of the cockpit. It only took a few seconds after that for Zeb to come in complaining that the kid had locked himself in their cabin. I didn't know what to do.

"This is all my fault." I said.

"No it's not Hera." Kanan comforted.

"If I had only told him right when I found out." I said.

"It's partially my fault." Kanan said. "Ezra had just connected to the dark side and I thought that he needed time to himself."

"Yes, but why didn't I just tell him the next day?" Hera asked.

Kanan didn't answer me. The two of us sat in silence for a bit.

"You should talk to him," Kanan said.

"Why would he want to even see me? Let alone talk to me?" I asked.

"Because Hera, he needs to be put back together." Kanan explained.

"Why don't you do it?" I questioned. "He's your Padawan."

"If I talk to him, it solves nothing." Kanan said. "It's you he was upset at; it's you two who have to fix the relationship between you."

I sighed, "You're right."

"Of course I am." Kanan said cockily.

"Hey, watch it love." I warned.

We were in hyperspace so I just told him to make sure nothing happened.

I walked towards the cabin Ezra and Zeb shared, silently praying to whatever deity that would listen that Ezra would let me in and hear me out.

Ezra POV

After two and a half hours of crying I had run out of tears. I just felt numb, I didn't know what to feel. Do I feel angry at the Empire for turning my mom, or my mom for turning, or for Hera not telling? Do I feel sad that my mom abandoned me and all she believed in for the Empire or sad that the truth was kept from me?

I was taken from these thoughts by a knock on my door. I was confused because it couldn't be Zeb demanding to be let back into the room because the knock was to gentle. But who else would it be?

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Hera," the pilot's voice answered.

I sighed, do I even want to talk to her? She betrayed me, like my mom.

"Ezra, please hear me out." Hera begged from the opposite side of the door.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Why should I?"

I heard her sigh, "That's the thing, you shouldn't."

I was shocked and confused. Was this some kind of weird tactic?

"I know I've betrayed your trust." Hera continued. "But please, let me in."

I considered it for a moment. Hera knew ever since Empire Day that my mom was alive and an Inquisitor, but she never told me. Well, to be fair, she didn't tell anyone. I remembered back to when I went behind her back to go talk to Vizago when I wanted to rescue Kanan, and she still trusted me. I deiced that she earned a second chance.

I climbed off my bunk and opened the door. I knew I must have looked horrible after sobbing for over two hours. My eyes must have been red and puffy, and my cheeks would most definitely have tear stains.

Hera seemed surprised that I opened the door. I side stepped so she could walk into the cabin.

Hera sat on Zeb's bunk and patted the spot next to her, so I sat down next to her.

"Ezra, I-I don't know where to begin." Hera said.

"Maybe why you kept this from me." I suggested. I could tell my voice was bitter, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"Ezra believe me, I was going to tell you right after I found out. But after you and Kanan got back from the asteroid, he said you needed some time." Hera started to explain. "I didn't know how much time to give you, but all too soon everything was happening at once."

I would admit she did have a point.

"After we, after you rescued Kanan, I was just so relieved to have him back, I completely forgot that I had to tell you about your mom." Hera continued.

When I didn't respond, I could tell Hera was concerned.

"Ezra, are you okay?"

"I don't know." I said. "I am alright physically, but emotionally, I'm a mess."

I wanted to cry again, but I continued to explain. "I don't know what I should feel. I can't decide if I'm angry, and whom I angry at. Or if I am sad and why."

"Well, let's talk about it. Start with the anger." Hera suggested.

"Should I be angry at the Empire for doing this to my mom, or should I be angry at my mom for falling." I said. "Or should I be angry at you for keeping this from me for so long."

Hera sighed, "You have every right to be angry. I'm not telling you that anyone one person deserves all this anger. Yes, the Empire is horrible and just seems to be making your life worse and worse by the day. Your mom, maybe deserves some of this anger. From what you told us before she spoke out against the Empire, of course you would be angry now that she is a part of it. And I do realize I deserve some of this anger too. I should have told you so you wouldn't have to find out this way."

I looked at her, she had some good points.

"But there is one difference between me and the others." Hera said.

"What is that?" I asked, anger coming through a little.

"I'm sorry for it." Hera said. "I admit that I did something wrong, and I am so sorry about it."

I stared down in my lap, no one has ever apologized to me before.

"While I lived on the streets," I started, I wasn't sure why I was telling her this, but once I started, I knew I couldn't stop. "I had to tell myself that my parents were dead. I told myself at least three times a day, that they weren't coming back to save me. But there was always that inkling of hope, that I was wrong. That one day, one or both of them would be alive and come back. And now, I find out that my mom is alive. It's like a got her back, but then, not even a minute later I realized I lost her again, but not to death, but to the Dark Side."

I realized that the tears I thought I had run out of had come back and were streaming down my face again.

"I guess the real reason I was upset was because both my moms betrayed my trust." I sobbed. "My real mom betrayed me by turning and following the very thing she spoke out against. And my new mom," I paused. "You, betrayed my trust by not telling me sooner. By making me find out in the middle of a lightsaber battle with my real mom."

Hera POV:

I was shocked during Ezra's confession. He thought of me as a mom, and I may have just destroyed that. Ezra already lost one mom, and I may have just cut off his relationship that I barely knew was there with him.

"Hera?" Ezra asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What happened to my dad?" Ezra asked.

"He escaped. They don't know where he is." I said.

"But, he isn't part of the Empire?" Ezra asked. And when I looked down at him what I saw made me want to have that mother son relationship fixed as soon as possible. When I looked down at Ezra I saw a sad, scared child, who needed love and affection. Two things that he had been denied ever since he was seven.

"No," I confirmed.

"That's good at least." Ezra said, trying to wipe his tears away.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, I pulled Ezra into a hug, and surprisingly, he returned it. I started to run soothing circles on his back as he started crying again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ezra said.

"It's alright." I comforted.

Ezra stopped crying and pulled away, so I let him go.

"Hera," Ezra started, he seemed nervous.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would, would it be alright, if I called you 'mom'?" Ezra asked.

"I would be honored if you did." I said.

"Thanks," Ezra said, as he gave me another quick hug.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Now," I started, I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "Why don't you get cleaned up, while fix you something to eat."

"Thanks," Ezra said, he started to leave the room, but right before he left he added, "mom."

I smiled and left towards the kitchen. I started to think, I could patch up physical wounds in no time. But emotional wounds were different. They took time and love. And I would give Ezra all the time and love he needed after this.

 **There, you guys get your happy ending now. Happy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, I need to learn how to say no to you guys. This is for a guest who suggested this.**

 **Note: This chapter will contain one swear word, but hey, the rating is 'T' so…. whateve'**

Chapter 3: Protection

Ezra POV:

Hera and I were on a, what did she call it, a bonding shopping trip. She was utterly convinced that I needed some new clothes.

Okay, so maybe I agree with her. I've had these clothes for nearly a Lothal rotation, which is about eighteen standard months. **(completely made that up, nothing about it on the Star Wars wiki)**

It had been about a month since the run in with the new Inquisitor, my biological mom. At this point, I started considering Hera my new mom. I was probably to the point that if we had another run in with her I would probably call her by her name, 'Mira.'

"What do you think of these?" Hera asked.

I looked at the outfit she was holding. It was something sort of like Kanan's outfit, but it was gray and orange. I smiled. "Looks good."

Hera picked up some of the identical outfits. "Come over here so I can see which one will fit you."

I did as she asked, but with a slight confused look. Was she going to strip me in the street? I was beyond relieved when she just held them against me to see where they would lie on me.

"These look like they would fit you." Hera smiled.

"Good," I said. "We can go back now right?" Kanan said we were going to work on something special with the Force today. But that was not the only reason I was wanting to get back. I wasn't sure why, but I had a bad feeling. The last time I had this feeling, was in the warehouse with my biological mom.

"Run!" someone yelled. And panic ensued. People were running; but running from what. Not what, who.

In the middle of the streets, with her lightsaber drawn, was Inquisitor Mira Bridger.

Hera saw her too.

"What do we do?" I asked. Last time I fought her I nearly died. But, hey last time I was a little distracted by the fact that my mom was alive and an inquisitor.

"Try to blend into the crowd." Hera said.

We jumped into the sea of people running away from Mira but I should have known that this would happen. Mira was able to feel me through the Force, not only because of me strength in it, but because we were flesh and blood. She picked me up with the Force, in a tight grip around my torso, and lifted me above the running crowd.

"Mom!" I cried out in desperation to Hera.

I saw Hera turn around to see what was going on. Once she saw me in the air she drew her blaster and aimed it at Mira.

"We already went over this. Your mother died a long time ago." Mira said.

"He wasn't talking to you." Hera said. She fired two shots but Mira deflected them with easy.

Mira used the Force to draw me closer to her lightsaber. I was panicking, I didn't know how I was going to get out of this. I couldn't draw my own lightsaber with a built in blaster because my arms were pinned at my side and I couldn't move them an inch.

Hera fired off a few more shots, all of which Mira deflected. Mira now had me in positioned to use me as a human shield.

"Well rebel, I guess I'll be taking this one in for questioning." Mira said. "That is, if I don't kill him now." She had me up against her chest, one arm holding me there the other holding her lightsaber to my neck.

"Not my son you bitch." Hera threatened. (Harry Potter anyone?)

"Your son?" Mira laughed. "He's my blood."

"Family is about love, not blood." Hera sent back. I could practically see the fire of hatred towards Mira in her eyes.

I struggled to get out of Mira's grasp, to get back to Hera, back to my mom.

"Ezra," Hera said. I made eye contact with her. "You trust me, right?"

"Yes," I replied softly.

She aimed her blaster and fired two shots, with a short but noticeable gap.

The first shot, grazed the top of my shoulder but nailed Mira right in the collar bone. In the short gap between then and the next blaster shot Mira's grip on me failed and I fell away from her, leaving the next show to hit her directly in the center of the chest.

Mira fell to the ground, but I couldn't tell if she was dead or simply passed out.

Hera ran over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Ezra said.

"I'll look at your shoulder when we get back." Hera said.

"Okay," I said.

Hera hugged me, being careful not to hurt my shoulder anymore, making me smile. "I'm sorry."

"You did what you had to." I said.

Hera was still embracing me.

"Hey, Mom, as much as I enjoy this, we should probably get back to the _Ghost_ before more Imperials show up." I said.

"Right," Hera said. "You're right."

She gave me a loving kiss on the forehead before turning and heading back towards the ship. I ran to catch back up.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes?" Hera asked.

"Thanks again." I said. "For saving me."

"Hey, a mother will always protect her child." Hera said. She wrapped her around me to give me a side hug, but she accidently jarred my shoulder, making me flinch. "Sorry," she quickly let go.

"It's alright," I said.

The two of us made it back to the _Ghost_ and Hera led me directly to the MedBay, not even giving Kanan a chance to say anything when we walked passed him.

As Hera cleaned my shoulder wound I realized something and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hera asked.

"We forgot my clothes at the market." I said.

"Well I was a little busy saving your life to worry about your clothes." Hera defended.

"I guess we'll just have to go back tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Hera said.

I could tell by the sound of her voice she liked spending time with me, just as much as I like spending time with her.

"There, you're all patched up." Hera said. "But I want you to rest for the rest of the day."

"Aw, but Kanan was going to show me how to do this really cool thing with the Force." I protested.

"No buts mister." Hera said. "I want you to go straight to your room and rest. You had an exciting day."

"So did you," I muttered.

"What was that?" Hera asked.

I knew perfectly well she heard me just fine. This was just a chance to fix what I said.

"Nothing, Mom." I corrected.

"That's what I thought." Hera said. "Now off to bed."

"Alright," I said. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you too." Hera said.

Hera was right when she told Mira that family was about love, not blood. I was just glad that someone stepped up, and took the messy plate of being my family. Hera certainly helped me through this blast from my past.

 **Seriously, you guys are mega spoiled. This was meant to be a one-shot, but you managed to squeeze three chapters out of me. Oh and for the person who was wondering about his dad, his dad got away from the Empire and is hiding on some remote world or something, I'm not going into that in this story.**


End file.
